Roy Proctor
In Game Knowledge * Hails from Detroit, USA * A reporter by profession * Remarkable guile seen in his posing as a Malkavian, the deceit ending only after his serpentine revelation * Ex-Seneschal of Camarilla Agram, and Malkavian Primogen in disguise * Hates the Sabbat due to conflicts in the past, spending most of his time investigating and providing information to the Camarilla about their activity * The hatred rose after his car got obliterated by a Vozhd * One of the rare few Setites with open allegiance to the Camarilla * Intolerant towards religious fanatics, might include his Clan 'brethren' * Still unclear does he truly enjoy the company of other Kindred, or is he a sociopathic emotional enslaver, could be both * As a Keeper, he wasn't militaristic and rigid, but rather made his goal to ensure that everyone is enjoying themselves * Although prone to violent outbursts, has been known to show extreme self-discipline and willpower, making him somewhat ambivalent * Completely devoid of humanity, and proud of his accomplishment * Extensive knowledge of Malkavian Clan history * Has warned about Sabbat spies in the past, and thus loathes the type of Kindred he nicknamed 'The Megaphones" * Often seen around neonates and Kindred new to town * Uncertain is his affinity towards carnal delights real, or just another guise * Recipient of the 'Vulgar' status on a few occasions, but has been thankful for each and every instance of it, responding that you can't run from what you are * Has been acting strange lately, more paranoid and erratic than before * Seen on the last elysium transformed into a snake and kindred hybrid, indicating an even higher level of Serpentis mastery * Became the Sheriff after a successful hunt on the infernalist claiming to be a Tremere lord * Ceased to be the Sheriff after the now ex-Prince issued a bloodhunt on him for an alleged breach of Lex Primus * Recently made it public that he is on a Path of Enlightenment * What is he doing, does anybody know? Seen a couple of times in the last few months but the contacts were so brief, that his true motives are still indiscernible * After his reappearance and newfound clarity, he was given the position of Keeper yet again * His somewhat decadent lifestyle put on hold as more and more supernatural threats loom over Zagreb, seems dedicated to the protection of the city * At moments he is briefly seen overrun with heavy thoughts and depression, but the exact reason for such torment is still unknown The Harpy Rumors * Dodged the Blood hunt that previous Zagreb Prince, Vandred Van Patten tried to place on him. Luck or friends in high places? The rumors say the latter. * It seems this kindred is ready to trow his life away 30 times just to have a moment of deranged killing spree... Does every Keeper of Elysium have to come from looney bin? * He lets his emotions to lead him in his work. It seems that another victim of that position has fallen just like Giovanni. Is it possible that our cold snake is getting warmer? * Publicly stating his last will and testament? Him finding a deputy last night now makes much more sense! Is it a diversion? Or a message? Even when a blood hunt has been called on him he wasn't that fatalistic about it! View From Within: * In the few years I've been active in the sombre metropolis of Zagreb I've hoped to find sanctuary from constant conflicts with the Sabbat and a few (or not so few) mortals to keep me amused while I slither my way to an abundant source of scandals perpetuated by the local elite. The last 8 months were cruel in reminding me that you cannot escape the shackles of your past, but also that Camarilla Agram is a fruitful playground for my mercurial personality. Although I was accepted pretty fast by the upper echelon of kindred society, at the beginning I was still bound, so to speak, to the Malkavian visage I acquired through the education by my foster sire in France. It was convenient, but at times demanding and even threatening to my non-existence. The perilous times ended when I succeded to thwart an ongoing assassination plot against me and with the current Prince along with a few other audacious kindred remove the pestilence called the Romanovs from our growing society. Although the situation stabilized after that fateful event, I've managed to acquire a tendency to throw myself in near-death scenarios, so I began to enjoy crushing a few Sabbat kneecaps and ramming my car into rampaging werewolves or Tzimisce Vozdhs. Kinda. Nevertheless, I've managed to refocus and be a notable contributor to the successes of Camarilla Agram. After a brief tenure as the Seneschal and my outing as a Setite, I've dedicated my time to the education of the neonates, especially on the topics of morality, and keeping everyone as comfortable as possible while I'm the Keeper of Elysium. There have also been a few things I've learned about some of my dear kindred in Zagreb and Zagreb in general, so I might as well pass them along. 1. Never decorate a Brujah suit with an array of bullets, even accidentally. 2. Expect the unexpected, and by that I mean a Gangrel priest armed with enough religious paraphernalia to supply a church. 3. Don't mix the terms 'secretive' and 'inert'. The usually secretive Tremere can be the first ones to provide assistance. 4. Be wary of the 'Megaphones', for their power can slowly sap your will to live. FUCKING MEGAPHONES. 5. Find a quality dealer. 6. Stay out of Aquarius. Like, forever. No, make it Jarun. PS. Yes, I'm a snake. Be free to abandon the fictional biblical depiction of the serpent as the source of all evil that corrupts your very soul. I might as well corrupt you, but both us will be enjoying it, I assure you. Leave the atavistic dogma of good and evil behind and accept me as I am. And after you are done pondering about it, you will realize that you've just spent hours thinking about me. So lets just have a good time.